


rough me up

by talonyth



Series: choose your own adventure! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M rating for swearing mostly, M/M, brawling in bars is prohibited, gang wars au, no honestly just don't do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay don't say a word</p><p>i know i have a billion other things i need to write including ushioi week (which is over already, technically) but i wanted to give my bff nico a choose your own adventure fic back for the several wonderful ones she has come up with and this ended up happening (the thread's over <a href="https://twitter.com/tobiyou/status/699309236967370753">here</a>)</p><p>i'm so glad i got to write oiaka, i'm in so deep and i have no idea how to get out (don't tell me)</p>
    </blockquote>





	rough me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boxofwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/gifts).



> okay don't say a word
> 
> i know i have a billion other things i need to write including ushioi week (which is over already, technically) but i wanted to give my bff nico a choose your own adventure fic back for the several wonderful ones she has come up with and this ended up happening (the thread's over [here](https://twitter.com/tobiyou/status/699309236967370753))
> 
> i'm so glad i got to write oiaka, i'm in so deep and i have no idea how to get out (don't tell me)

It was meant to be a _quiet_ evening for once but if there is one very essential thing about being a gang leader it’s _never_ having a quiet evening. It’s always either punching others in the face, being punched in the face, drinking and then punching someone else in the face. That kind of routine. 

Oikawa never imagined he would end up like this. He has had a proper life, organized with an actual future laid out before him - until some assholes thought it would be a good idea to overthrow society enough to form a twisted hierarchy of gangs ruling not simply a single district but entire cities. What else was he supposed to do but try and stand at the very top of that new order if he wanted to restore things to how they once were? 

Idealistic, he admits, but it’s a good motivation and it serves to shove any doubt aside that comes creeping up on him every now and then. That… and Iwa-chan who sacks him one or two or sometimes three for thinking his ideals dead at times. Well, he wouldn’t be Iwa-chan if he didn’t. 

The gang life suited _him_ especially well, at least at the surface. It’s good he is the only one who knows that Iwa-chan, in fact, wishes for peace to be back more than anyone else does. It would just end up in a wreck if his strongest man was revealed as a pacifist. Better keep up the fluke. 

Who incidentally just smacked two heads together so loudly and roared through the bar enough to make any of the other gang members freeze. Oikawa tries not to grin and dodges someone who thought he’d be exceptionally clever to attack him in a moment of distraction, paying him back with a kick to his solar plexus. The pleasant crack of the table his opponent lands on does tug at the corner of his lips after all. Maybe he’s found a little liking to taking others out physically. A little bit. 

The new and quite young bartender behind the counter tries to speak up, squeaks coming out of her mouth every time someone moves in the slightest. Her head is so rapidly following what happens that Oikawa fears she might pass out from that motion alone but her panic will probably take the cake for that first. An ashen white is colouring her face.

“Now, now,” Oikawa says, voice as steady as possible. “We don’t want to scare the young lady, do we? Maybe we’ve been a little… overeager. This is neither of our bars so we can’t do as we please.” Oikawa says this now but he might have been the first to throw a knife at the others. Accidentally. They ruined his evening and his favourite sweater. Yesterday, but that doesn’t matter. 

Still, he raises his hands in front of him, both protectively and to show he doesn’t actually intend to throw any knives anymore. Not like there are still any close to him. 

“Says the one who threw the first rock. Or should I say knife? Save your breath for when you actually mean what you say. ...Oh, but wait, that’s never.” 

Oikawa refrains from pulling a face at the person opposite of him. He used to think this person was incredibly refreshing and unfitted for this environment but Suga proved him wrong a thousand times. Such a nice face, such a potty mouth. Not to say irrationally aggressive. The type to kill you while smiling. _Nasty._

“Oh, Suga-chan. So rough to me. Say, when will I see Aka-chan again? It’s been _such_ a long time. How many knives do I have to throw at his men for him to finally notice me?” he asks, tone so sweet he doesn’t quite believe himself. He makes for a fantastic actor. Maybe in another life. 

For this, though, he earns a disgusted look by both Suga and Iwa-chan. “Keep your hands to yourself,” they both say in unison and share an awkward moment, looking at each other in disdain. Oikawa isn’t sure whether to laugh or be appalled at the mere fact that, in this plane of existence, their gang members had a moment of unity. Better not think about that.

The silence is broken by neither of them. Instead, the clacking and stomping of high heels is what, once again, causes a general stasis among all men. _Oh shit_. 

“May I ask what _the hell_ you have been doing to my bar?” Shimizu’s tone is deadly. Cold and cutting. Oikawa’s eyes roam over to Iwaizumi who gulps. Hard. 

No one messes with Shimizu’s property without being in for a world of pain. She isn’t member of any gang, neutral as can be but she owns quite some bars and defends them without fail. She doesn’t need fists and that might be the most frightening of all facts about her. ...God, she is still as gorgeous as ever, too. 

The second she catches sight of the waitress trembling behind the counter, her eyes dart so quickly over them that Oikawa yelps and breathes out. Time to calm the tides, at least a little. He prays Suga is intimidated enough to keep his mouth shut about Oikawa throwing the knife first. He didn’t think, at that moment. Not _this_ far. He was busier imagining Akaashi waltzing into the establishment, with that air of elegance and deadly danger surrounding his eyes if only he aggravated his men enough. “S-Shimizu-chan, lis---”

“Don’t. Say a single word.” 

As she walks over to the counter, Suga tries to talk to her to but the next second another knife flies square through the room, almost hitting his shoulder. He lets out a long exhale when she turns her back to him wordlessly and starts tending the young girl. 

“Hitoka-chan, are you alright? Don’t worry, these men won’t show their face in here ever again. Please don’t consider giving up on this post yet. I need you here.” 

That was subtle enough to make all of them understand they need to leave. And preferably not come back anymore. Like, never again. Oikawa shuts his eyes and squeezes his lids for a second before taking a breath but Iwaizumi swiftly pulls him at the collar and drags him away. It doesn’t take long before all of them are outside, streets entirely empty aside from the few thugs running around. As per usual. What a shithole. 

“She’s going to murder us if we ever step in there again.” Suga sighs and crosses his arms, waving his fellow group members away with a flick of his hands. How comes Oikawa never has the luck to see the big boss? Akaashi probably thinks he’s too fine for this kind of handiwork. ...Well, he isn’t exactly wrong. He _is_ quite fine. “I wish I could have argued. I loved that Bloody Mary they served there. They made it so nice and spicy. Extra pepper if you asked. Thanks for nothing, you knife-throwing asshole.”

“You should honestly fix that raunchy language of yours, Suga-chan. Don’t be like Iwa-chan. He hasn’t found anyone to smooch yet either,” he says and unsurprisingly gets smacked into both of his sides by Suga and Iwaizumi, leaving his ribs aching and sore. “See… this is why…” he coughs and keeps himself from toppling over. 

“Shut the fuck up.” That’s Iwa-chan. “Better no one than having the hots for the opponent’s leader. Traitor.”

“What, hey, what, take that back! I’m no traitor! But you’ve _seen_ Aka-chan, don’t tell me you wouldn’t want him to step on you too.”

There it is again, both Iwaizumi and Suga in unison. That look on their face. They might be a lot more in sync than they admit. Has it always been like this? 

“Why the fuck would I want that? Look, whatever fantasies you have, _keep them_.”

“I’ll relay your message to Akaashi when I meet him later at Stardust,” Suga says, bright smile on his face as he tickles Oikawa beneath his chin and pulls away quite before his hand is slapped away, “I’m sure he’ll be glad to hear that - and execute it right away. Trust me, he’s been waiting for this. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a very important meeting with a detective to tell him where you are and get you in handcuffs. Maybe you’d like this sort of play too?”

There is this ugly laugh gurgling in his throat as he leaves and Oikawa is quite surprised about himself but especially about Iwa-chan for keeping still as Suga skipped away. That guy deserves a good beating. One day. 

“Any idea who that detective is?” Iwaizumi asks as they get going (he ignores Oikawa’s whining entirely.)

“Kenma-chan, probably? It’s always him. Or can you think of any other detective still going around? I feel like he’s not going to intervene though. He’s got his own sense of justice. Well, whatever. We gonna go and hit another bar up? I just know the place.” A grin shoots up his face. Suga was kind enough to drop a small and tiny hint., after all. How rude if he wouldn’t act on it.

“Don’t even think about Stardust.”

“But---”

“Keep your damn hands away from the enemy, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi’s voice is harsh. Heavy. And Oikawa knows why. Hasn’t he been the one who said he would never think of love, anyway? It hit him like a metal bat straight in the face and left him with dull senses when he first saw Akaashi. So much grace in a single human body was unnatural. Incredible. Absolutely impossible. His punches hurt like hell, though. 

“Can I disguise it as gathering intel about the enemy?”

“You can’t. This won’t have a good ending. I know you dream of your picture book relationship but this isn’t the world for it anymore. There is no place for these kind of feelings. Especially not for you.”

Oikawa stuffs his hands into his pockets, finds a coin in it to flip it between his fingers. The metal feels cold against his skin and he remembers, oddly enough, the first time he met Akaashi. Snipped this exact coin at his face and grinned like an A-grade asshole telling him it’s compensation for his spilt drink. ...This is not even a quarter of what that drink had cost but Oikawa had found it impossible to throw it away. 

“Then I’ll make it one again. Just one more reason, isn’t it? And isn’t love the best reason for that?” His grin slips back onto his face and has Iwaizumi sighing. 

It’s too late to tell him there is no place for love when Oikawa is already drowning in it, every day anew.

**Author's Note:**

> okay look, i know you are going to say "but akaashi never turned up" but i honestly didn't know when to give him an entry so i just. did not. suga's just too much of an overprotective right man to akaashi (and so is iwaizumi towards oikawa whoops)  
> about kenma, he's a private detective because there is no police anymore (anarchy reigns) but he, in fact, follows a trail akaashi's gang helps him with. what that is? wouldn't _you_ want to know.


End file.
